


Unexpected Saviour

by AleksOct10



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:50:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleksOct10/pseuds/AleksOct10
Summary: Heya! Im back with more! Soooo, I know the previous chapter is really short so I thought I will do a longer one this time. Hope you enjoy!





	1. First day For everything

Today is the first day of Erens high school life, as well as many other teenagers first day at CrimsonRose High school. It is a warm day, the sun is out and the clouds are in hiding. The streets buzzing with life as everyone walks to their destinations. For some it is work, for others it is school, and for the lucky it is visiting tourist attractions. All the activity and life just flows endlessly. The only person not moving is Eren, he just stood there, observing the life of the town. It all swirled dangerously close to him, but never touching him. All the people talking, smiling and going on with their day to day routine. 

He looks around one last time and also started to head to his high school. Luckily there is no uniform so he wore what he thought would fit the occasion. The gentle breeze swayed the surrounding trees on the edges of the roads, similar to the tall palm trees lined on each side of the road as seen in Hollywood. 

 

He reached the entrance of the high school and observed. It has three stories and looks like a renovated old building. The entrance gate is black and has intricate swirls instead of the usual vertical line arrangement of any regular gate. The flood of people practically carried him to the entrance of the grand building and to the main hall. He opened the door and sat down at one of the neatly rowed seats and waited for the principal to introduce himself. Then tell everyone where they have to go after the assembly was finished. That took around about two hours to sort out, so there isn't much school time left. Just three more hours until the school day ended. 

Eren walked through the corridors and up the stares, up to room 15 where his class is supposed to be. He wasn't the only one who is heading there. There were several other people who all walked together, talking about the usual teenage things. Apart from one, he has straw blond hair on top and then short ashy black hair on the sides and back of his head. He walked alone down the corridor, behind the group of people. He is tall and had some muscle.

'Probably a jock' thought Eren to himself.

'But somethings off, why isn't he surrounded by people and talking to others?' questioned Eren in his mind.

Before he knew it, he was by the door to his class, he knocked and waited for the teacher to welcome him in. Sure enough he heard a 'come in!' from inside and opened the door. He walked in first, then the rest followed shortly after. 

"Welcome to your class! Now, everyone, my name is Zoe Hange, call me Zoe. I have arranged a seating plan for the whole class so wait a moment before you sit."

Erens POV 

After all of us introduced ourselves, she told us where to sit. I was told to sit closest to the windows at the very back of the class. The desks were meant for two so that meant I would be having company, great. Just what I needed. Some horny teenage kid sat next to me and pestering me with all of his or her questions and gossip. How wonderful. 

The teacher announced the name of the person who will be sitting next to me. Of course since I didn't know anyone the names didn't really mean much until I got to see the names owner. Luckily for me the guy with the black and blond hair sat next to me. He seemed quiet so this may not be as bad as I thought it would be. 

He sat down and exhaled tiredly. "My names Jean, Jean Kirstien. Whats yours." he asked, not even looking at me.

"Eren, Eren Jeager." I replied plainly.

"I think we will get along just fine." suggested Jean 

"Yeah, I think so to." I replied. 'Somethings different about him, but what is it?'

Erens POV end

Boy is Eren in for a surprise....


	2. Slip Of the Tongue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Im back with more! Soooo, I know the previous chapter is really short so I thought I will do a longer one this time. Hope you enjoy!

The next few days passed slowly, and I mean very slowly. The new students seem to have settled in and have gotten used to their timetable and the layout of the school as well as how it all works.

Eren and Jean had gotten to know each other more, but Eren did not expect Jean to be as he truly is. He thought that he is this quite and thoughtful guy, when in fact he is this obnoxious, sarcastic and overall nasty person who he now counts as his main rival. Wonderful....

It was the start of second period after gym class and now he has to spend the rest of the day sat next to this (in Erens opinion) rude, loud and dumb asshole.

'Great, another god awful day next to him. Why cant he be just like the first day he was here?' Complained Eren to himself.   
'And anyway, whats his deal? Acting all so nonchalant on the first day and then turning into this,.. this THING?!'

He quickly got changed in the locker rooms in the far corner, away from anyone else since he likes his space, he also dislikes the stink that the other boys produce. It really seems to make him sick for some reason. There is also another reason which he tries to hide and bury as deep within himself as possible.

Once Eren was finished changing he quickly walked out of the locker rooms before anyone else and got to the classroom in which he will be confined in for the next several hours. Of course, it didn't really change much since he would still be sat next to Jean. Which didn't really help his current mood, at all.

''Lets just get this day over with.'' sighed Eren tiredly as he sat down on his chair next to the window, opening it a little bit, just enough to feel the fresh air brush by his face. He found it rather calming. He is a boy of many peculiarity's, some good and some which he thought were bad. What he doesn't realize is that those peculiarity's make him who he is and that he should embrace them. Ha, well, we all know that doesn't work on teens because as you all know, teen will be teens after all. Stubborn as hell. Of course, not all of them are, but Eren sure is one of them.

"Heya, Eren. Hows your silence going? Good? Good, good then. Hope you're enjoying it!" Said Jean in a teasingly manner as he walked closer to his seat next to Eren.

"Oh shut up, horse face."

"Oh Lord! It SPOKE! IT SPOKE!" Shouted Jean rather loudly, loudly enough for it to be heard from a few classrooms away.

Everyone looked at the two, already knowing whats about to happen and rolling their eyes.

"Would you give OVER ALREADY! What is the deal with you! Why cant you just act NORMALLY LIKE YOU DID THE FIST DAY HERE!"

"EREN! JEAN! SIT THE FUCK DOWN AND SHUT IT OR ILL USE YOU TWO AS MY NEXT TEST SUBJECTS FOR TODAY'S PRACTICAL!" When the class heard her scream like this they all were on the verge of shitting their pants. You do not want to be on her bad side, she WILL use you as a test subject. Even tho its illegal. This crazy ass teacher is their main teacher apart from gym class for all their subjects.

"Now, everyone, today we shall be dissecting frogs and seeing what they're made of!" Said Hange Zoe cheerfully. She is a special case. She is one of the rare teachers which have enough knowledge to teach all of the subjects herself. A real genius, but all the same a mad one. What makes her different from the other teachers like her is that her bank of information is truly amazing. She allegedly has the highest IQ score in history and apparently has somehow obtained several diplomas for each of the four main subjects, making her also one of the most educated people in history. No one knows why she chose to be a teacher since she could easily get a much, much higher paying job.

She started to give a quick lecture to the class on the physiology of the frog and in what order to cut it and where.

'God, this is such a fuckin drag. Cant wait to get out of this place. Especially away from this dick sat next to me. God, I hate him!' Protested Eren in his mind.

They both sat in equally shared silence, still giving one and other the odd glare and eye roll. The time passed surprisingly quickly and everyone began to flood out of the school grounds.

"Okay class, have a good weekend and see you on Monday!" Shouted Zoe as everyone left the class, late once again due to her rambling on and on about how communication is the moSt important part of our life among other things. She always did that on a Friday, making the class stay behind a couple of minutes. It always got on everyone's nerves.

Eren packed up and shut the window beside him quickly and left before Jean could even say a word to him. He marched out of the classroom and down the corridor to the stares. As soon as he got outside of the school grounds he got out his pone and began to read this interesting digital version of a book he bought. It's called Moon's Passing, its a good brain fuck to read. It'll mess with your brain, big time.

Eren started to read the words off his screen, not even looking where he is going, not noticing his surroundings, blindly walking forward, the only reason why he didn't get lost is that he has rather good memory so he remembers how many turns there are to his house from school. He has to cross several roads in the process as well, which of course, he usually looks up and checks for any vehicles. He was just about to cross another rather busy road but he didn't check if its clear, he got halfway when he heard a loud horn noise and tires skidding, the rest was just a blur of white, grey and blue.

The next thing he knew was that someone is shaking him and calling his name.

"Eren!......Eren! Wake the fuck up you dumbass! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE ! DYING ON ME!"

Then Eren felt a sharp pain on his head and his eye shot open from the blinding pain. Only to see the face of the person he least wished to see right now. Jean Kirstein.

"Hey! You okay?! Your dumbass needs to look where it's going if you want to stay alive! You're lucky I was here to soften your blow, if you were to land on the concrete, you'd sure ass hell have broken something!"

"That's kind of the point" Mumbled Eren, still out of it. He then realized the position in which he was in, Jean has Eren's back pushed against his chest and sat in between Jeans legs. He went pink and stumbled up to his feet, even tho it hurt like a bitch.

"What did you just say?" Asked Jean, suddenly looking concerned.

"Hey? Oh, never mind! I need to go now, bye!" Exclaimed Eren nervously and ran off to his house.

'Whats his deal?' thought Jean, 'What did he mean by that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW------ I DO NOT KNOW IF A BOOK UNDER THE NAME OF =====MOON'S PASSING===== EXISTS, IF IT DOES, I DO NOT OWN THE NAME OF IT, THE AUTHOR DOES!


	3. Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Here's another chapter! Hope you like it, I'd love to have your opinions so far! Enjoy

 

Eren ran as fast as he could, not even thinking about the pain that shot through him as he took every stride, running from his shame, from his hatred, from his emptiness.

He ran until the point at which he was so oxygen deprived that his head hurt, his vision starting to blur, his balance wavering on the edge of a cliff, about to fall to its death, he just ran, as far away as possible. Away from it all. His legs began to malfunction, luckily he was close to his house now. He slowed down as he got closer to his door. He was so out of breath that all he could do was unlock the door, enter and just fall onto his couch. He finally succumbed to the exhaustion and lay still, catching his breath. If his house were a hundred meters further from where it is, he was sure he would collapse before he got in from the lack of breath. 

His legs ached unbearably, his back cold with sweat. He lay there, still as a hollow shell of a scared tree. 

Loud knocks suddenly came from his door, accompanied with shouts of his name. That could only be one person, but it still surprised Eren he followed him all the way to his house.  

"Eren, open the fucken door!" Shouted Jean as he banged on the thick wood. 

"I'm not leaving until you do, so just give over and open it already before I knock it down!" As soon as Jean said that last part, he wasn't sure how he'd do it if it came to that since the door is at least a couple inches thick.  

Eren slowly stood up from his position, his breath back but his muscles still burned when he moved. He slowly walked over to the door and stopped right in front of it. He couldn't shout since his throat hurt too much to do so, so he had to get closer to the door. 

"Why are you here?" Said Eren as loudly as he could, hoping Jean could hear him through the door since he didn't want to open it in case he pushed in. 

"Just open the door already Eren!" Jean exclaimed. He took a few steps back, getting ready to run at the door. He started to run when the door opened unexpectedly. It was too late for him to stop so he just extended his arms, trying to grab onto something to stop himself, but instead of grabbing something that could stop him, he grabbed onto Eren. He knew that they would fall so he instinctively put his arms around Erens back, basically hugging him, and twisted himself so that he would land on his back and Eren on top of him. Trying to soften the landing for the other. Jean has no Idea why he did that, it’s as if his body moved on its own accord. 

They both fell to the floor, Jean on his back and Eren on top of him. They lay there for a few seconds before Eren simply stood up and walked away. The large corridor has clean, white tiles as the floor and there is a small oak table a few feet away from the entrance on top of which keys and other things could be placed on. Right beside it stood what looked like a very large copper vase, which has two umbrellas sticking out of its long neck.

Jean stood up and quickly walked over to where he thought Eren had gone.  He walked through the large arch shaped entrance to the wide living room where he saw Eren sit on the big couch. He is curled up in a ball, his legs to his chest and knees under his chin. Jean slowly walked towards the sandalwood colored couch and sat down next to Eren, hesitating before he spoke. 

"What was that all about?" Questioned Jean gently. 

"What was what about?" Replied Eren plainly. 

"You know what I’m talking about. The car, what you said, why you ran." 

"It’s got nothing to do with you. I don't even know why you are here or why you followed me." 

"What the fuck do you mean why I’m here or why I followed you?! I followed you because you can’t just run off when you could have been killed and I’m here because you can’t just say something like that and expect for other to not be worried ya dimwit." Answered Jean.

"Why?" Asked Eren in a brittle voice.

Jean was surprised by that, 'what does he mean 'why'?' 

Some time passed before Jean finally spoke. 

'Fuck it.' he thought to himself. 

"Why, because people care about you, that's why, because they don't want anything bad to happen to you because you mean a lot to them. Sometimes because you are the only thing that means something to them. That's why." Jean said in his usual voice. He looked at Eren, he had no expression at all. Nothing, not a single thing. 

"Then why are you such a prick to me in school?" Asked Eren flatly. 

"Because I don't know how else to approach you, and since the only time we really speak to each other is in an argument, so I thought that if I wanted to talk to you that it would have to be an argument, of course I don't like that but if it’s the only way to talk to you then so be it." 

Jean looked at Eren once more. His eyes are now pressed against his knees and he looked as if he is crying, he was crying. Jean, not knowing how to respond, said

"It's okay, there's no need for that. It'll all be fine." As he put his arms around the curled up body and tightened his embrace. Trying to comfort the smaller body.

As those words entered Eren's mind, he shook more violently and began to cry uncontrollably, hugging his legs tighter, tensing up all over as the emotion ripped through his body. Jean noticed this and hugged him tighter than before, attempting to calm the broken soul. He has no idea how to act in such situations since he never really had to before, not until now. Just seeing Eren like this hurt him, it hurt him really bad. He is angry at the people who did that to Eren but then again felt sad. Sad to see him in such as state. 

Eren released his grip on his legs and threw his arms around Jean, seeking the comfort of another body. He hugged as tightly as he could, pushing his face against Jeans shoulder, wetting the fabric beneath his eyes. Jean continued to embrace the shaking frame. They sat there like that for what felt like a long time when Eren began to relax, his breathing now normal. Eren let go of Jean and Jean did the same, seeing it as a sign to let go. 

Eren looked Jean in the eye. 

"Thank you,     you know, I always thought that you were this god awful person who had some reason to piss me off all the time. Yet, now I see you for who you truly are, a kind, caring person who just doesn't know how to approach people in the right way."

"Haha, well, guess your right" answered Jean. 

"By the way, when are your parents gonna be home? It’s getting late and I don't want to leave you alone tonight." Asked Jean. 

Eren seemed to become very quiet at that question. 

"Uhh......I- I live alone."

"What?! In this house? All by yourself?" 

"Yeah" 

"What about your parents? Where are they? Siblings?" Asked Jean, concerned, 'was he living alone all this time? Through all of his struggles?' 

"No, no one, only my dad, who I don’t even know anything about, all I know is how much money he sends over to me per month." Replied Eren "I only get the random happy birthday text message and extra money, he says not to text him unless I need to move house or something like that. Other than that, no one." 

"Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean to --" He was cut off by Eren, "It’s okay, it’s not your fault." 

"So, you live all alone in this house, and for how long?" 

"Since I was 7" 

'He has lived alone since the age of SEVEN?! What the fuck!'

"Tch, guess there's no other way then, I'm staying here until I think it’s okay for me to leave." 

"Like hell you are, I’ll call the police!" Answered Eren loudly with annoyance. 

"Go ahead, I’ll tell them that you’re suicidal and that I'm here to stop you from killing yourself, they'll be sure to take you to a hospital. So do it at your own risk." Said Jean smartly, smirking at Eren, seeing how pissed off with him he was right then, 'he's so cute when he’s mad'  .............................................................................................Jeans cheeks turned red, he was lucky that it was dark out and that the lights are off in the house. 

"Fine, asshole" Said Eren as he turned his face to look away from the person he was so mad at. A few moments passed when he turned his face back to look at Jean and said

"Wanna watch a movie? I got popcorn and snacks?” Asked Eren, pointing at the large 60 inch TV mounted above the white coffee table in the middle of the central wall of the living room. Jean only now noticed that it is quite modern, there is a surround sound system, and the soft, fluffy carpet is a light cream color.  There are four tall lamps placed in each corner of the large space. They all have a chrome metal base and coulomb which kept it standing, then it had a light beige shade. The couch is in the middle of the vast space, it circled another island couch on which you'd place your feet whilst watching something or just relaxing. The room had to be at least seven meters wide in each direction. It truly is big. The room has a delicate smell. Jean can’t tell what it is but he loves it, to him, it smells, it smells like home.  

"Jean?? You okay? You've been standing there like a dork for some time now..." Stated Eren in a cheeky manner. 

"Oh, yeah, sorry, sure, why not, AND DON'T CALL ME DORK!" Answered Jean.

"Right, you go pick out a movie from the TV film menu, you'll figure it out, its easy to use even for someone like you" Said Eren cheekily. "I'm off to the kitchen to get snacks and drinks."

"What the fuck was that supposed to mean?!"Exclaimed Jean, staring at Eren, who just stared back and smiled wildly. Jean didn't get what he was smiling about so he broke the stare and stood up to get the TV remote off the white coffee table under the large screen. He picked it up and moved back to the couch, settling in comfortably whilst Eren made his way to the kitchen through another arch on the right side of the room. 

He turned the TV on and the lights suddenly turned on in the room, blinding Jean from the sudden light, and then dimmed to create a cinematic feel to the space. He looked at the interactive layout of the smart TV. Jean figured out how to use it quickly. He scrolled down the opening menu and selected 'movies'. He pressed the middle button on the remote control and it quickly opened the application. There are shit tons of movies to choose from. Action, comedy, romance, you name it.  

"Hey, Eren, what genre should I choose?" Shouted Jean across the room into the kitchen.  

"Err, I don't know, any'll do." Shouted Eren back. 

Jean exhaled in slight annoyance but began to look through the options. Eren came back with a large bowl full of different types of popcorn, a bowl of snacks and then several different cans of soda. Eren set down the snacks and drinks on the island couch and sat down next to Jean. 

"Any luck?" Asked Eren

"Err, no, not really, there's too much to choose from."

"Here, why don't we see this one, I haven't seen it, have you?" 

"No, I haven't, actually, wait a moment, it’s a new release, it’s not even in the cinemas yet, how'd you have it on here?!" Asked Jean surprised. 

"Perks of having good business contacts I guess. Anyway, yes or no?" 

"Sure, I'd love to see it."  

The movie is about pirates. Jean and Eren both love pirate movies, but of course they didn't know that little detail about each other. The movie started and the two of them settled in. Eren moved a bit closer to Jean and picked up the popcorn bowl to move it closer to the pair sat on the couch. They enjoyed the movie, munching on the popcorn and snacks until they both fell asleep close to the movies end. Jean, now laying on his back, body fully stretched out on the couch, but it is so large that he didn't even make it close to the edges. Eren lay next to him, cuddling up to the other body, his head resting on Jeans chest as they both fell into a deep and peaceful slumber, hugging one and other comfortably.  

It’s strange isn't it?     How in one night enemy's can become the closest of friends, maybe even more. 

 


	5. Update

Heya, to all who are reading this, the next chapter for this fic will be on Tapas by the 17th, if you want to read on then search in the website search bar " AleksWinter292", the name of this particular story is Hope.  Unfortunately.  I have decided to change their names on that version due to copywriter reasons, I just don't wanna risk it. Thanks for Reading!

Thanks for reading!!!

 


End file.
